


Imprisonment Without A Home

by LoveGems1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BAMF Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley Bashing, George Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter is an asshole, Lovegoods and Diggorys are Ron's family, Ravenclaw Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley-centric, Ron's not friends with Harry and Hermione, Selected Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Semi Hermione Granger Bashing, Smart Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Ron's years at Hogwarts in Ravenclaw.
Relationships: Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley & Percy Weasley & Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom & Ron Weasley, Padma Patil/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Imprisonment Without A Home

Ron looks up from reading. He sees all of his brothers, minus Percy, wrestling. The five-year-old rolls his eyes and goes back to his book. Ron can see the state the house is in and wants to get out of here. He goes to the Lovegood and goes to Pandora Lovegood. 

Pandora Lovegood is more of a mom than Molly is; while Mrs. Lovegood works on making her own spells, she allows Ron to help her. The two would make their own spells and play chess. The Lovegood family would take Ron to the Wizarding Chess tournaments and would cheer for the boy. As time went on, and the more competitions Ron played in, he became the Wizarding Chess tournaments' champion. The Lovegood and Diggory families were always there. 

Cedric Diggory is three years older than Ron and four years older than Luna, but Cedric is their big brother for Ron and Luna. Cedric is kind and caring, unlike some of Ron's brothers. Ron feels more at peace with Luna and Cedric than with his real family. Luna is the little sister that Ginny could never be. Ginny is a tomboy, loud and annoying, where Luna is quiet and supportive, and Ron likes Ginny, but she pranks on Ron and hurts him. 

As the years go by eleven, Ron gets his Hogwarts letter and is not surprised to see it. Ron is making his own spells, one of them helped protect Pandora from a backlash of an incantation she did when he was ten, and Luna was nine. Ron spent more time between the Lovegood and Diggory families that Ron hasn't spent a lot of time at his place. Molly and Arthur overlooked his absents, and Ron's okay with that. He didn't have to listen to Molly going on and on about the Headmaster and how great he is. 

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Ron sits with Parvati and Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Anthony Goldstein, Oliver Rivers, and Michael Corne. They talked and got to know each other, as they didn't really know, due to family differences. Ron speaks very little, but the redhead was always so quiet. He likes to observe the situations, so he can get an understanding of what to do. Ron likes this group of people; it doesn't matter what blood you are; you bring it to the table. 

A bushy hair girl named Hermione gets sorted into Gryffindor during the sorting, and Harry Potter got sorted into Gryffindor. Ron rolled his eyes at the thought. Padma got into Ravenclaw, Parvati, Gryffindor, Mandy, Ravenclaw, Daphne and Tracy, Slytherin, Anthony, Michael, and Oliver, Ravenclaw. It was finally Ron's turn.

"Another Weasley. A different Weasley, not Gryffindor for once. RAVENCLAW!" The hat calls out, shocking everyone. The Ravenclaw House clap for him, while Percy applauses for him. Very supportive of his baby brother. Ron smiles at his third oldest brother. Percy is very supportive of Ron and has helped him during the summer. 

Out of all of his brothers, Percy is the one that Ron's close too, and Bill and Charlie interact with them when they are at the house. Fred and George are the only ones that Ron has difficulty with. They love to prank him, but he always gets them back, as he did when Fred turned his bear into a spider. Spiders scare Ron because of what Fred did. Mama (Pandora) held him as he cried to her about it. Ron heard that Cedric yelled at the twins for what they did to Ron, making them glare at Ron.

Ron doesn't have a relationship with Molly, and he's okay with that. He has Pandora and Dorothy Diggory as moms, where their husbands are dads to Ron. Arthur knows that the man will never have a relationship with Ron for how he and Molly acted towards Ron. Ron knows that he's the least love of the Weasleys, but it helps that the youngest male redhead has two sets of families that love him. Ron thinks of himself as unloveable, and it hurts. 

However, Ron's going to prove himself to the redheads that he is fine without them. He knows that Hogwarts, in a different house, is a blessing in disguise for him. He's roommates with Padma and Anthony Goldstein. They're supposed to be four, but this year had an unusual amount of Ravenclaws, but next year the three would have a roommate. Ron likes his roommates as they are becoming friends. 

The first day of class is Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs, and Professor McGonagall is a fair teacher to each of them. Ron can get the spell down. She is surprised to find that the youngest Weasley male makes it on his first day. The professor is sad that she didn't get the youngest Weasley, but she can watch out for him. McGonagall is friends with the Weasleys and has had the Weasley family in her house, until now. 

It's the last period of the day, and it's Potions with Slytherins. Professor Snape is surprised that Weasley knows a lot of the answers to his questions. Severus is wondering just how different Ron Weasley is from the rest of his family. Ron is paired with Sylvester Cowbell of Slytherin, and the two completed the required potion of the day, and Snape is impressed. Snape will make sure that he's watching out for the youngest Weasley.

After the first day, time went by fast; the next thing Ron knew, it was Halloween, Harry Potter's birthday. Ron has seen Harry, Hermione, and Neville find the Philosopher's Stone throughout the school year. Ron snorts as Padma, Mandy, Anthony, and Ron overheard the three in the library. The three don't know how to be quiet. The four looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the trio. 

The three need to learn how to be quiet during the library. Ron sees Padma and Mandy rolling their eyes at Granger and sends them confused looks. The girls smile at the redhead, knowing that he won't get them. Ron was able to help the Golden Trio, as the school calls them, with their search for the Philosopher's Stone. Ron asks Percy if he knows anything about the stone, which caused the oldest Weasley to chock. He demands Ron explain the situation to him, and Ron tells him. 

One day during November, Ron gets cornered by Harry Potter. Ron can see that the Boy-Who-Lived, knows nothing about the Wizarding World. Ron doesn't understand how great an eleven-year-old boy is. Ron can see that Harry's by himself, so the redhead doesn't know what Harry wants. Harry looks at him with uncertainty. 

"Did you tell Percy about the Philosopher's Stone?" The Boy-Who-Lived asks, the youngest Weasley. Ron nods in understanding.

"Yes, I did." Ron bluntly tells him. Harry looks at him with shock. Ron sees surprise in his face as if Potter never got a straight answer before. 

"Why?" Harry asks. He's surprised that Ron was truthful. He expected the redhead to be nervous about it. Harry's found that people are tense or in awe of him. Ron seems like he doesn't care about Harry. Which's refreshing to Harry. Ron appears to treat Harry like another boy and not someone famous.

"You're an idiot if you think that talking loudly makes people ignore you. I overheard you talking to your friends and believed that Percy should know what's going on, for he can do damage control if he needs to." Ron tells Harry. Harry's eyes grow wide at this. 

"Thank you. I'm Harry." Harry introduces himself, knowing full well that the youngest Weasley knows about him. Ron smiles at the other boy.

"Ron Weasley. if you need anything, let me know, okay?" Ron tells Harry, and Harry brightens at the offer and nodding excitedly. Ron watches as Harry walks back to his Common Room. When Ron got back to his dorm, he sees Padma waiting for him. The two have a study session together. 

"What happened?" She asks him, and Ron smiles at her. She's kind and sweet and patient with everyone. 

"Harry Potter stopped me in the halls to confront me about something," Ron says to Padma. She nods, and the two begin to study. It was almost winter break, and terms were coming up. Harry asked Ron if he could help Harry learn the material better. Ron introduces Padma to Harry, and the two got along with each other. 

Hermione Granger wanted to correct the two Ravenclaws, but Ron called her out on her behavior. Ron and Hermione bicker a lot, and it gets on everyone's nerves. Half of what time, people just ignored them. Ron went out of his way to wholly ignored Hermione. Padma is so glad that Ron is in Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor. 

Padma and Ron stayed together the whole first year and has helped Harry with the search for the Philosopher's Stone. Ron had figured that it was the Dark Lord that was behind the mystery. Harry gave the Ravenclaw the biggest hug ever. The school comes to an end, and Ron smiles at his results. Ron frowns at the lack of adult presents for Harry.

" Hey, Percy?" Ron asks his third oldest brother. Ron knows that he can go to Percy without being judged. Percy looks at his youngest brother with wonder and concern.

"What is it, Ron?" Percy asks. The third oldest wonders what the matter, if Ron's requesting his attention. Percy knows that Ron can take care of himself, 

"Where are Potter's parents?" Ron questions him. Percy looks around and sees that Harry Potter didn't have his guardians. Percy goes to his mom while smiling. He can see that Ron will be okay friends with Potter, but won't be the best friends.

"Mom, can we take Harry with us for the summer? He doesn't have a family. We could take him in." Percy suggests to his mom. Molly looks at the child and smiles softly. She goes to the boy, and the two talk. In the end, Harry Potter ends up staying at the Burrows for the rest of the summer, and Molly and Arthur end up fostering the boy. 

Ron stays with the Lovegoods for the summer. He didn't want to be around his family for the summer. Pandora and Xenophilius take Ron to the Wizarding Chess tournaments, and Luna cheers him on. The Diggory family would go with them, and Cedric would bring Percy with him. Ron won against Herbert Hughes for Champion.

Ron would stay with either the Lovegoods or the Diggory for the summer. The mothers love having Ron with them, for he helps around the house. Ron would go back to the Burrows every now and again to see if Molly would miss him but finds that she would not even notice that Ron would be gone. Willow would hold onto Ron, as the twelve-year-old would cry. Willow Diggory knows that Molly doesn't see Ron as a son, which makes the Hufflepuff angry. Pandora and Willow would ignore the Weasley matriarch whenever she tries to brag about her family. 

By the time the second year rolls around, Ron is in fifth to the sixth year classes. Professor Snape takes the youngest Weasley male out of the second years and places him in the sixth year potion classes with Filius's permission. Most of the professors are giving Ron more challenging work for him to do. The Ravenclaws have study groups in the Great Hall for everyone to come to. Parvati and Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Anthony Goldstein, Oliver Rivers, and Michael Corne, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott comes as well. 

Sometimes Hermione argues with Ron, but by now, Ron ignores her and tells her to leave. Harry tries to connect with Ron, but something about Harry's attitude makes Ron angry. He won't be friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, because Ron doesn't care. The redhead doesn't care that Harry now lives with the Weasly's, and doesn't care, that Molly gives Harry the love he needs and wants. Ron has two wonderful mothers and fathers that love him and care for him. 

Ginny tries to be somebody that isn't a Weasley. She the only girl in the family, so she's getting famous for that alone. Ron talks to Percy about Ginny. Percy understands that Ginny is trying to be the most essential Weasley that has ever entered Hogwarts, and that angers Ron. She's not unique; she's just an eleven year old trying to learn magic. Their brothers never taught the younger siblings any magic. Fred and George don't matter from that perspective. 

The two are pranksters and don't like Ron that much, and to be honest, Ron doesn't like them. They prank him and are mean to him. He knows that the twins don't mean it personally, but at the same time, it's personal to Ron. They turned his bear into a spider, scaring him. Molly scolded them but never punished the two. He went to Willow for that. The Hufflepuff made sure that her eldest son needs to protect his little brother. Ron, to Willow, is her youngest son and needs to be protected from bullies. 

When Ron got sorted into Ravenclaw, Fred and George booed at him and caused Ravenclaws hell. Ron finally got the courage to tell the two to back off. Ron used to think that the two were impressive, but they are rude, mean-spirited, and hurtful. Ron will always love the Weasleys, but they will never be his family. 

Ron can see how the Weasley family is seen in a different light. The Weasleys are Dumbledore supporters that make Ron not want to be with them. Ron can catch a glimpse of what other people are reacting to the family and decides that he doesn't want to be apart. It's disgusting how supportive his birth parents are to the Headmaster. Ron refuses to trust the man. 

Ron would help Potter, Granger, and Neville with Voldemort, all through their years at Hogwarts. Time passes, and the seventh year is in full swing. With Padma's help, Ron stopped Voldemort, and Harry Potter takes the credit, and Ron didn't mind it. Snape is alive, for Ron and Neville got to kill the snake. Padma kisses Ron in private and the two dated after the sixth year. 

Dumbledore got arrested for endangerment of the students and fraud. Ron gets a job as an Unspeakable and loves it, while Padma gets a career as a Mediwitch. The two got married, the seventh year of dating. Luna is his man of honor, and Padma has her sister as her bridesmaid. 

Ron doesn't talk with the Weasleys unless it's Percy, Bill, or Charlie. Those three knew that Ron will never be apart of their family, so they chose to be apart of his family. Ron gets to have four older brothers in his corner.


End file.
